This invention relates to an apparatus for making a container which has an inner bag and an outer rigid box and is of prismatic form and rectangular cross section. The apparatus has a mandrel wheel provided with radially outwardly extending mandrels of rectangular cross section. The wheel brings the mandrels sequentially into different work stations to make the container.
Containers are known-as disclosed, for example, in Swiss Pat. No. 575,320-which have an inner bag and an outer rigid box. The containers have a prismatic form and have a rectangular, preferably quadratic cross section. At the top they have a collar which is formed on the outer box and which is glued, with an inner flange thereof, to the upper end wall of the inner bag. The container is filled through the bottom and is thereafter closed, sometimes subsequent to an evacuation of the inner bag. A mass introduction and use of a container of this type has been hindered by the fact that hertofore no appropriate machine for making this type of container has been available. Making such containers manually is, understandably, very expensive.